


Why You Shouldn't Blow Up Your Supiriors Bedroom

by Something_Wrong



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody is in Denial, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not So Smutty Smut, Short One Shot, Starscream Never Learns, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, They Won't Say They are in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Wrong/pseuds/Something_Wrong
Summary: As usual, Starscream was so busy convincing himself there was no way things could go wrong, he failed to consider what would happen if things did.





	Why You Shouldn't Blow Up Your Supiriors Bedroom

Starscream sighed and tugged at the chains around his wrists. This whole thing seemed like hell. But in hindsight, rigging Megatron's berth room to explode had been, well, not a good idea. To say the least, but as usual, Starscream had been to busy convincing himself that there was no possible way this plan could fail to even begin to think about what would happen if it did. You would think he would have learned by now. So what had been the consequences of his deadly little oversight? Well, the usual, and a little more. For one thing, he had been beaten and yelled at, and it had been public, so add public humiliation to the list. But that didn't really matter.

He knew at this point if Megatron had any intention of killing him he would have done it a long time ago, so the beating was just a matter of enduring the pain until Megatron ordered Hook to fix him. For the yelling, well he recalled that in the middle of a screaming fit at the war academy once, another soldier had told him "air only fills your vents" and that was the best way, to sum up how he felt about Megatron's lectures, ignoring the "so just stop screaming for once" part of course. His inferiors already had no respect for Starscream. No amount of humiliation could make it any worse, and Starscream's ego was far too big to receive any permanent damage.

It was the rest of the punishment that had pissed Starscream off. For one thing, he had to re-do all reports lost in the explosion. Both his own and everyone else's, so that Megatron could finish going over them. He'd been given a list of what was lost and had to re-do it. Without falling behind on current work he already had. That would be something to look forward to, wouldn't it? He would also have to help Megatron test all the weapons he had in his room that were destroyed when they were rebuilt. That meant Being locked in an empty training hall with Megatron and a bunch of weapons that all had to be tested out and trying not to get hit for a few hours. And he was sure that for the really painful ones Megatron would insist to test to see if they fire but also test if they do damage when they hit and tell him not to dodge.

But that wasn't the worst part. Pits, Starscream would rather do weapon testing for weeks on end if this hadn't been part of the punishment. One of the many things that Starscream failed to consider when failing to consider what would happen if Megatron survived was where Megatron would stay while his room was being rebuilt, and look at that, when Megatron realized what that odd clicking noise was and ran out of his room, (effectively escaping with the most minuscule injuries Starscream could have imagined) he was out a berth, a room, and by extent, a place to recharge. So where would he stay? Why In Starscream's room of course!

And since this is Megatron and Starscream we're talking about, there was no way Megatron could trust Starscream to be loose in a room with no security cameras and an entrance code only know by Starscream, along with an override code only Megatron knew, while Megatron was in a vulnerable recharging state. But if Starscream was kicked out of his room then he wouldn't have a place to recharge. So instead of leaving him to recharge in the hallway, Megatron decided to 'Show some mercy'. So here he was sitting on the floor next to his own berth, wearing stasis cuffs and a collar that had a chain on it that connected him and the berth, a chain so short all he could do is lay down in the position of a cat or sit up like some creepy hunched over doll. His null rays had been placed torturously close to him, just far enough so he couldn't reach them, with his most hated enemy recharging peacefully right above him in his berth. He hated it, but since there was nothing he could do and this would be going on for at least 2 more earth weeks, he just sat there in the only sitting up pose the chain let him (creepy hunched over doll) and glared at anything he could think to, optics burning with resentment for what an outside viewer could only assume was the desk he was currently glaring at. He had considered just screaming the whole night, making it impossible for Megatron to rest, but he had threatened to gag him if he 'made to much noise'.

Only Megatron wasn't recharging, he was watching that lovely seeker of his burn his hatred out to its last spark. Now, this was exactly why he didn't just leave me to recharge in the hallway! What was the point in doing that if he couldn't even see Starscream's hissy fit? Megatron smirked. 'Cute' he mused. And then ripped his optics away from the seeker. He knew what would happen if he continued to watch. First, it was 'cute' then it was 'beautiful' then it was 'that seeker is mine and I'm going to show him that' and that was not something Megatron wanted. Soundwave told him that the emotions were called 'love'. love? Ha! Love was for the weak, this was physical attraction, at most.

Sure Starscream was young and aesthetically appealing, but his personality was as grating as his voice, he could never be in love with that. Love was already a weakness, but in love with Starscream? A horrible idea, he would no doubt take advantage of the situation. 'Good thing I'm not in love than' Megatron thought to stare at the ceiling. He couldn’t push the thoughts away though. He looked at him again. For once he was tame. It was clear he was trying to still look composed, not surprising. starscream always tried. note tried since he almost always failed. the game was seeing how quickly you could male him fail.

What was the quickest way to make him fail? Near death. You had to beat him the ground to get him to stop thinking and start just doing whatever came to mind. And even then, every action, no matter how foolish, was calculated and carefully constructed. He was a strategist. Even if his strategies could often get him in more trouble then diving in blind. But suddenly, an idea came to mind. He didn't care how strong that willed that seeker was, he was going to make him snap the same way he would if he had beat the daylights out of him. And he was going to use the opposite of pain.

Megatron In one swift movement reached down and unclipped the chain from the stasis cuffs and yanked Starscream onto the berth, moving so he was laying on top of the smaller mech and pined the smaller seeker's still cuffed servos to the wall. Starscream yelped in surprise as he was pulled from the floor then stared up at Megatron, his wide-opticed surprise morphing into a glare in no time at all.

"Megatron-" he started but was cut off as a dark-colored servo covered his mouth. he felt the familiar heat of a fusion cannon next to him.

"Shh" at him as his other hand started to slide across his wing, digging lightly into the sensitive plating as shivers ran down Starscream's wing. Starscream moaned, though tried to hide it and continued to struggle. "Don't fight it" Megatron purred and leaned down to kiss him. It felt like a drug, something that started his mouth and spread through the rest of his body quick as lightning, an electric energy that filled him and made Starscream instantly forget the context of this, all of a sudden he wanted this too much to care. If he hadn't been overcharged on the electric energy the kiss sent to him, he might have pondered why it had affected him so much, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Megatron slowly moved his canon away from Starscream's head, 'good' he said and removed Starscream's interface panel, along with his own. Lining up his spike with Starscream's port and sliding in. he didn’t waste a moment and eminently went to work thrusting in and out. Megatron had always been a strong believer in the "rip off the band-aid quick" philosophy and had decided he would just let Starscream adjust as they went.

As both their fans labored to keep them cool, Starscream bit down on his tongue to keep from yelling out in pain and trying not to moan. His own sharp dents easily cut through the metal and he ended up biting off the tip of his own tongue. He turned his helm to the side and spit it out. Megatron smirked. Oh, the lengths Starscream would go to try and keep composer. As admirable as it was, Megatron wanted it gone. He wanted him to scream his name as loud as possible, to scream until his voice box broke.

He started to pick up the pace and Starscream quickly found his control disappearing as the pain did. Finally, the pleasure took over, and he clenched his denta down so hard they almost cracked. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was torturing himself. Willpower he supposed, this, after all, was just another attempt to best each other. Another way to win. At least that's what he told himself, not that he was thinking about that right now. And of course, Megatron was telling himself the same thing

He continued to increase pass and they both neared an overload. How the pits were he still keeping his mouth shut?! The one time he wanted it open was the one time he refused to speak! Megatron knew Starscream was enjoying this, he had given up his struggles even quicker than Megatron had decided he was fine with interfacing with the traitorous seeker. Of course, they both assumed the other had simply recognized it as the challenge it was, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel good. Megaton pounded in and out of Starscream's port and they both neared overload, two more thrusts and Starscream overloaded followed be Megatron. Purple overload fluid poured out of Starscream's port and his guard finally broke. His mouth flew open and he yelled out in crazed bliss.

Megatron laughed victoriously and collapsed next to Starscream. "Oh how lucky you are, you get to sleep in a berth one more night until my quarters are rebuilt," Megatron said with a satisfied smirk. Starscream growled, sore from defeat.

"If you consider being forced to recharge next to you lucky then sure. Very lucky". He sneered and Megatron just grinned. The two, as they tried to fall into recharge continued to convince themselves this had just been a new way to fight, and neither would admit how Megatron had pulled Starscream as close to him as possible and held him through the night, and how Starscream had snuggled into his chest or how they had done it again every night after.

**Author's Note:**

> Except for Soundwave, who was probably watching the whole thing.


End file.
